La Voix d'un Ange
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: THE GAZETTE - Après un accident, Ruki perd sa voix. Comment réagira-t-il face à cette terrible nouvelle ? Et pourquoi ce docteur en veut-elle autant à Aoi ? Couple : Ruki/Reita et autre au court de l'histoire.
1. Prologue

Le patient ouvre les yeux et je soupire. Encore un gars qui va chialer parce qu'il ne pourra plus parler suite à un accident de voiture.

Je vérifie si ses constantes sont bonnes et indique à l'infirmière d'ajouter une dose d'antidouleur dans la perfusion.

Le patient ouvre alors la bouche mais je l'arrête d'une main :

« Ne tentez pas de parler Monsieur Matsumoto. Vos cordes vocales ont été coupées lors de l'accident. »

[To be continued]


	2. Chapter 1

[Deux jours plus tôt]

Mon téléphone de service sonne m'indiquant qu'un cas d'urgence arrive. Je demande à mon interne, Linoa Tosaka, et à une infirmière, Ayumi Yokosuka, de me suivre.

Les pompiers arrivent rapidement et sortent un corps inconscient et recouvert de sang de leur camion. Un homme blond descend du camion à la suite avec une compresse imbibée de sang sur la tête.

« Yokosuka, emmenez cet homme en salle de soin et confiez-le à Fujikawa. Puis revenez vers moi en salle d'opération. »

J'examine rapidement sa plaie et rajoute :

« Quelques points suffiront.

-Bien Docteur. »

Puis je me retourne vers le corps inconscient et j'interroge les pompiers du regard tout en dirigeant le corps vers la salle d'opération.

« Takanori Matsumoto, 29 ans. Accident de voiture. Un éclat de verre s'est logé dans sa gorge et il est impossible de le retirer sans provoquer une hémorragie importante. »

Je grimace mais acquiesce. Je regarde mon interne et lui souris :

« Tosaka, que faisons-nous ? »

Elle prend un temps avant de répondre :

« Il faut stopper l'hémorragie en clampant l'artère touchée avant de retirer l'éclat de verre.

-Bien joué ! Au boulot. »

Enfilant nos blouses, nos gants et nos masques, je soupire une nième fois :

« Les gens de nos jours ne savant plus conduire… »

Yokosuka revient à ce moment là et je lance l'opération.

« Tosaka, examinez le reste de son corps et faites une échographie. Yokosuka, scalpel, s'il vous plaît. »

Le scalpel en main, je commence à ouvrir d'un coté de la plaie pour voir l'artère touchée.

« Yokosuka, aspirez le sang.

-Oui. »

Je trouve enfin l'artère endommagée :

« Clamp. »

La pince clamp entre les mains, je serre d'artère et je soupire.

« La pression artérielle est revenue à la normale.

-Bien. Nous allons pouvoir retirer ce bout de verre. Tosaka ?

-Il faudrait faire une radio pour confirmer, mais je pense qu'il a le tibia de fracturé. Rien à l'écho.

-Appelez la radiologie. Demandez aussi pour un scanner. »

Je retire le bout de verre et ferme l'artère avec des points de suture. J'attrape les lunettes « loupes » et je regarde dans la plaie.

« Putain …

-Docteur ?

-Les cordes vocales ont été touchées. Il faut les ressouder rapidement.

-Mais Docteur …

-Je sais Tosaka. Rien ne dit qu'elles fonctionneront à nouveau, mais nous devons le faire quand même. »

Je ressoude les cordes vocales avec difficulté mais je finis tout de même par y arriver. Je regarde le visage « endormi » de mon patient et mon cœur se serre douloureusement.

Je fini par refermer la plaie et appliquer un bandage.

Je confis ensuite le corps à Tosaka et Yokosuka pour le scanner et la radio, alors que je vais voir le blond qui était avec lui.

Arrivée en salle de soin, je le vois assis sur le lit, ses jambes repliées vers lui et il pleure.

« Monsieur ? »

Lorsqu'il redresse la tête en ma direction, il s'exclame :

« Docteur ? Comment va-t-il ? Vous l'avez sauvé ?

-Du calme. Votre ami va bien.

-Petit ami.

-Nous avons retiré l'éclat de verre. Seulement, l'éclat a sectionné les cordes vocales. Nous les avons ressoudées mais rien ne garantit qu'il puisse de nouveau parler. J'ai envoyé votre petit ami en radiologie car nous supposons une fracture du tibia et nous allons lui faire faire un scanner pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucune hémorragie au niveau de la tête.

-Il … ne pourra plus … chanter ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer pour le moment. Il nous faut attendre son réveille. »

Je vois le blond vaciller et je le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe du lit.

« Allongez-vous Monsieur.

-C'est de ma faute …

-Quoi donc ?

-Si Takanori est dans cet état …

-C'était qu'un accident, cela peut arriver à tout le monde.

-Non … on s'était disputé … il voulait descendre de la voiture … alors il a quitté sa ceinture … et la voiture a glissé sur une plaque de verglas … je n'ai pas pu reprendre le contrôle … on a foncé tout droit sur un poteau électrique … »

Je regarde l'homme pleuré et je soupire encore une fois.

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour lui permettre de retrouver sa voix. »


	3. Chapter 2

Quelques heures après avoir conduit Monsieur Suzuki vers son petit ami en salle de soin intensif, je suis au bureau des admissions. Je regarde les résultats des analyses de Matsumoto.

« Tosaka, que vois-tu ?

-Eh bien, une pression à l'arrière du crâne.

-Mais encore ?

-Il se peut qu'il y ait une perte de mémoire.

-Temporaire ou définitive ?

-Je dirai temporaire.

-Ouais… »

Je pose la radio sur le bureau et je soupire.

« Ce gars n'a pas fini d'en baver. »

Un homme brun fini par arriver comme une furie en hurlant. Il s'arrête devant moi et me dit :

« Je cherche Takanori Matsumoto et Ryo Suzuki.

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Non, nous travaillons ensemble.

-Alors je ne peux pas vous renseigner.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

-Monsieur Matsumoto est en soin intensif et Monsieur Suzuki est à son chevet. Voulez-vous que je prévienne Monsieur Suzuki que vous êtes là ?

-Oui.

-Votre nom ?

-Suguru Joyama. »

Je note le nom sur un papier et lorsque je vois réellement le nom, je redresse brusquement la tête.

Il a changé. Ses cheveux lui arrivent aux épaules et il a un piercing à la lèvre.

« Il y a un problème Docteur ? »

Souriant faussement, je réponds :

« Non aucun Monsieur Joyama. Attendez-moi ici, je vais prévenir votre ami.

-Merci Docteur. »

Je me lève de ma chaise et pars en direction des soins intensifs. Je rejoins le lit de Matsumoto et y vois Suzuki lui tenant la main, s'excusant en murmurant.

« Monsieur Suzuki ?

-Qui y'a-t-il Docteur ? Vous avez les résultats du scanner ?

-Oui.

-Alors ?

-Le choc a provoqué une pression à l'arrière du crâne. Nous supposons que Monsieur Matsumoto aura une perte de mémoire temporaire à son réveille.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ne va pas me reconnaitre ?

-Ce sera temporaire, ne vous inquiétez pas plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Il retrouvera ses esprits au bout d'un certain temps.

-Combien de temps ?

-Un ou deux jours. Ou plus. Je ne peux pas prévoir le nombre de jours pendant lesquels il ne se souviendra de rien, mais la mémoire lui reviendra progressivement.

-Ce n'est pas tout ce que vous vouliez me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact. Un ami à vous, vous attend en salle d'admission. Monsieur Joyama.

-Suguru ?

-Oui.

-Dans combien de temps Takanori se réveillera ?

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

-Conduisez-moi à Suguru, s'il vous plaît. »

J'acquiesce et conduis Suzuki en salle d'admission. Lorsque Joyama voit son ami, il se précipite sur lui et j'écoute la conversation d'une oreille distraite :

« Rei', tu vas bien ? Et Ru' ?

-Je vais bien, mais Ruki est inconscient … Aoi … il a eu les cordes vocales coupées …

-Oh putain … merde ! »

Quelle éloquence. Pour ça, au moins, il n'a pas changé …

« Docteur ?

-Oui Yokosuka ?

-Votre fille au téléphone. »

Je soupire et prend le téléphone :

« _Mamaaaaaaan !_

-Quoi ?

-_Je suis trop triste !_

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-_Le concert où je devais aller a été annulé !_

-C'est pas grave. Tu auras pleins d'autres chances d'aller à ce concert.

-_Mais Maman ! C'est the GazettE ! C'est la première fois qu'ils annulent sans donner de raison ! Je voulais voir Ruki chanter moi !_

-Ruki tu as dit ?

-_Oui pourquoi ?_

-Pour rien. J'ai du boulot, je dois raccrocher.

-_Mais …_

-Tâches de te faire rembourser la place. »

Je raccroche et remarque que les deux hommes me regardent. L'un a le regard vide et les yeux rouges : Suzuki, et l'autre a le regard à la fois triste et amusé.

« Vous avez entendu ma conversation ? »

Ils acquiescent en cœurs et je soupire, passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Ma fille devait aller à un concert vendredi soir et il se trouve qu'il a été annulé. Et que vous êtes ceux qu'elle devait aller voir.

-Vous êtes mère ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes jeune …

-Monsieur Joyama, ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien.

-Ne vous énervez pas Docteur, c'était une constatation quelconque. »

Je détourne le regard, furieuse contre cet homme et contre moi-même. Pourquoi suis-je toujours sur la défensive lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi ? Même après 15 ans sans l'avoir vu…


	4. Chapter 3

La veille au soir, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Suzuki de rejoindre sa chambre et de se reposer. Il voulait rester auprès de son petit ami, ce qui se comprend. Mais il fallait qu'il se repose.

Et ce matin, à peine réveillé, le voilà au chevet de Matsumoto. Moi de-même.

« Monsieur Suzuki, vous devriez vous reposer.

-Je veux être là lorsqu'il se réveillera.

-Monsieur …

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire Docteur. Mais je … »

Le blond n'a pas le tems de finir sa phrase qu'il s'effondre, inconscient.

Je me précipite sur lui et prend son pou : faible.

Je prends mon portable et j'appel :

« Faites venir un brancard en salle de soin intensif. Un patient s'est évanouit. Vite ! »

Un brancard arrive rapidement et nous le conduisons en salle de soin. Nous réussissons à stabiliser son état et nous allons lui faire faire un scanner.

« Verdict ?

-Docteur Takia, il faut l'opérer d'urgence. Il a un hématome au niveau du lobe frontal.

-Très bien, préparer la salle d'opération. »

[Trois heures plus tard]

« Docteur Takia ?

-Monsieur Suguru, que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai été prévenu par une infirmière. Comment va Ryo ?

-Il va s'en sortir et sans dommages. »

Joyama eut un soupire de soulagement et se rassit sur le fauteuil de la salle d'attente.

« Dites Docteur … »

Il n'a pas le temps de poser sa question que je suis appelée par :

« Monsieur Tanaka ? »

Il s'approche de moi, ma fille accrochée à lui.

« Sayuri ? Que t'ait-il arrivé ?

-Elle s'est blessé en cours de sport. Je l'ai emmenée directement ici.

-Merci Monsieur Tanaka. »

Le professeur de sport de ma fille l'aide à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et s'en va non sans un dernier signe de tête.

« Où as-tu mal ?

-Ma cheville…

-Avoue que tu as fait ça pour venir me voir.

-J'aurai trouvé un autre prétexte Maman. Me briser la cheville alors que le concert n'est finalement pas annulé, c'est pas mon truc.

-Pas annulé ? Comment ça ?

-Bah ils vont faire le concert sans le faire. En fait, ils vont utiliser les anciens concerts qui sont sur DVD et faire un vote à l'entrée des fans et en passer un. Aussi simple que ça.

-Ouais ouais… Si tu le dis. Et tu compte y aller même avec ta cheville de fracturer ?

-OUI ! Maman, sais-tu seulement ce que Ruki a ?

-Oui, je sais.

-Comment tu sais ? Je t'ai encore rien dit puisque tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison cette nuit.

-Ne me reproche pas de vouloir aider ton chanteur en restant à l'hôpital !

-QUOI ? C'est toi le Docteur qui s'occupe de Ruki ?

-Oui Sayuri, maintenant baisse d'un ton.

-Maman ! Je veux un autographe.

-Sayuri Takia ! Il est inconscient et je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera. Il ne pourra surement plus jamais parler, et si par chance il retrouve sa voix, il ne pourra jamais rechanter. Sa vie de chanteur est finie. D'autant plus qu'il y a de forts risques qu'il perde temporairement la mémoire. »

Les yeux de ma fille se remplissent de larmes et je soupire. J'ai été un peu trop directe encore une fois …

Je fais venir un fauteuil roulant pour la conduire dans une salle de soin, mais une main me retient.

« Il ne pourra vraiment plus chanter ? »

Sayuri pousse un cri suraigu et je soupire.

« Maman ! C'est Aoi !

-Sayuri, ferme-la. Yokosuka, emmenez-la en salle de soin.

-Oui Docteur. »

Je regarde Joyama et je lui dis :

« Même s'il retrouve sa voix, il ne pourra jamais chanter comme il le faisait avant. C'est triste à dire, mais sa carrière s'arrête sur cet accident.

-Mais …

-Monsieur Joyama, ses cordes vocales ont été coupées. Ce sera un véritable miracle s'il peut un jour reparler.

-Je comprends … »

Après un silence de quelques minutes, il me dit :

« Votre fille vous ressemble beaucoup. Elle est très jolie.

-Est-ce une façon détournée pour me faire un compliment, Monsieur ?

-En quelque sorte, oui. »

Il me sourit à pleines dents et je lui dis :

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais il y a longtemps que j'ai tiré un trait sur vous. »


	5. Chapter 4

« Dis Maman … il ne pourra vraiment plus chanter ?

-Oui.

-C'est injuste Maman … pourquoi lui ? »

Les larmes de ma fille coulent sur ses joues alors que je mets une attelle sur sa cheville fracturée.

Fujikawa arrive à ce moment-là, m'indiquant que Suzuki vient de se réveiller.

« J'arrive. »

Je finis avec ma fille et me redresse.

« Maman, Reita aussi ?

-Le choc qu'il a reçu à la tête a créé un hématome à l'intérieur de sa tête. Nous avons du opérer avant qu'il ne meurt. Mais il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Maman … je peux venir avec toi ?

-Si tu me promets de reste calme, vu ?

-Promis ! »

J'aide alors ma fille à s'installer sur le fauteuil roulant et nous rejoignons les soins intensifs.

« C'est étrange de les voir tous les deux allongés dans des lits d'hôpital, relié à des machines …

-Je sais Sayuri. »

J'approche ma fille près du lit de Suzuki que j'examine rapidement. Le tube dans sa gorge l'empêche de parler, ce qui me soulage un peu …

« Monsieur Suzuki, je vais retirer le tube qui se trouve dans votre gorge. Je vais vous demander de rester très calme, s'il vous plaît. »

Je retire doucement le tube et il est prit d'une quinte de toux.

« Comment va Takanori ?

-Il est toujours inconscient.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Vous vous êtes évanouis. Nous avons donc fait un scanner après avoir stabilisé votre état. On vous a opéré suite à la découverte d'un hématome au niveau du lobe frontal. Vous êtes maintenant hors de danger. »

Il pose les yeux sur ma fille, puis sur moi et demande :

« Qui est-ce ?

-Ma fille, Sayuri.

-Enchanté. »

Sayuri s'approche et murmure d'une voix remplie de larmes :

« J'aurai aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances …

-Moi de-même… Que t'ait-il arrivée ?

-Je me suis cassée la cheville à l'école …

-Ah… repose-toi bien alors. »

Suzuki ferme les yeux et j'indique à Sayuri de quitter la salle.

« Monsieur Suzuki, avant que vous ne vous rendormiez, il faut que vous sachiez que vous avez besoin de repos. Malheureusement, nous manquons de place en soin intensif alors vous serrez transférer dans une chambre d'ici quelques heures avec interdiction d'en sortir sans autorisation.

-Takanori …

-Si le moindre changement apparait, positif ou négatif, je vous préviendrai tout de suite. Vous avez ma parole. Mais il faut impérativement que vous vous reposiez.

-D'accord…

-J'ai également fait appel à un psychologue, si vous souhaitez le rencontrer afin de parler, faites m'en part.

-Ok, j'y réfléchirai. »

Je sors dans le couloir où m'attend ma fille et je soupire.

« Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'aux personnes qui méritent d'être heureuses ?

-Je ne sais pas Sayuri, je ne sais pas du tout.

-C'est triste Maman … Ruki ne mérite pas de finir ainsi … il est le meilleur chanteur qui existe.

-Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour revenir en arrière. Alors nous devons tout faire pour que demain soit meilleurs qu'aujourd'hui. »


	6. Chapter 5

[Flash-Back]

_Je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte de Lui. Ce gars dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse alors que je n'ai que 17 ans. Je dois le Lui dire. C'est pourquoi je suis devant chez Lui et je L'attends. _

_Et là, Il arrive, une fille pendue à son bras. Il ne pose même pas un regard sur moi._

_Alors je L'appel et Il se retourne vers moi en me disant « on se connait ? ». Ces trois mots m'ont brisé de l'intérieure et des larmes ont coulé sur mes joues. _

_J'ai alors posé une main sur mon ventre et j'ai juré d'élever mon enfant, seule, loin de Lui._

[Fin du Flash-Back]

Je reviens au temps présent et regarde ma fille qui dort paisiblement dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital.

Je soupire et murmure :

« Pourquoi est-Il revenu ? Ne puis-je pas vivre heureuse ? Pourquoi l'admires-tu comme ce chanteur ? Pourquoi Lui ? »

Je sors ensuite de la salle de repos et tombe nez-à-nez avec Yokosuka.

« Il s'est réveillé. »

Il est 4h18, soit deux jours après son accident. Je me dirige alors vers la salle de soin intensif avec l'infirmière.

Arrivée là-bas, je m'approche à pas de loup du lit de Matsumoto.

Le patient ouvre les yeux et je soupire. Encore un gars qui va chialer parce qu'il ne pourra plus parler suite à un accident de voiture.

Je vérifie si ses constantes sont bonnes et indique à l'infirmière d'ajouter une dose d'antidouleur dans la perfusion.

Le patient ouvre alors la bouche mais je l'arrête d'une main :

« Ne tentez pas de parler Monsieur Matsumoto. Vos cordes vocales ont été coupées lors de l'accident. »

Il me regarde un instant et je reprends :

« Monsieur Matsumoto, je vais vous poser des questions dont les réponses sont soit oui, soit non. Levez la main droite pour oui ou la main gauche pour non. Avez-vous compris ? »

Sa main droite se lève lentement et je souris.

« Vous souvenez-vous de l'accident ? »

Sa main gauche se lève. Ce que je prévoyais à l'avance.

« Savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

Main droite.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

Main gauche.

« Je suis le Docteur Yuuki Takia. C'est moi qui vous ai opéré. Maintenant, savez-vous qui vous êtes ? »

Main droite.

« Connaissez-vous Ryo Suzuki ? »

Main droite.

« Connaissez-vous the GazettE ? »

Main droite.

« Bien, vous avez donc oublié seulement l'accident. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture il y a deux jours avec votre petit ami. Vous avez glissé sur une plaque de verglas et avez foncé tout droit dans poteau électrique. Un éclat de verre s'est logé dans votre gorge et a sectionné vos cordes vocales. Nous avons réussi à les ressouder mais rien ne confirme que vous pourrez reparler un jour. Et quoi qu'il arrive, que vous retrouviez votre voix ou non, vous ne pourrez jamais rechanter. »

Ne cherchant pas à voir la peine sur son visage, je me tourne vers Yokosuka et lui dit :

« Allez chercher Monsieur Suzuki.

-Mais …

-Je lui ai promis de le prévenir dès qu'il y a un changement dans l'état de son petit ami. »

Je croise ensuite le regard inquiet de Matsumoto et lui dit :

« Votre petit ami va bien malgré l'opération qu'il a subi. »

Voyant sa question muette, je lui réponds :

« Nous avons dû l'opérer pour évacuer le sang qui s'était logé au niveau du lobe frontal. »

Matsumoto ferme les yeux alors que Yokosuka arrive avec Suzuki. Celui-ci regarde son petit ami, puis moi :

« Je …

-Il n'a seulement oublié l'accident.

-Oh mon dieu… Takanori… comme je suis désolé… »

L'homme blond se met alors à pleurer, sa tête posée contre la main de son amour. Ce dernier lui caresse doucement la joue et je décide de sortir afin de leur laisser de l'intimité.


	7. Chapter 6

Je finis par rejoindre le bureau des admissions afin d'appeler Joyama. Je compose rapidement son numéro et attends qu'il décroche.

Une voix alors grave et brusque me répond :

« Monsieur Joyama ?

-Quoi ?

-Ici le Docteur Takia, votre ami vient de se réveiller.

-Comment va-t-il ? »

Le changement de voix se fait vite entendre, et de la colère, il passe à l'inquiétude.

« Il n'a oublié que l'accident. Je ne peux me prononcer pour le reste pour le moment.

-Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Puis-je venir maintenant ?

-Si vous le voulez, oui.

-Merci Docteur. »

Il raccroche et pas loin d'un quart d'heure plus tard, le voilà devant moi.

« J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me regardiez ainsi. »

Je dévisage le brun en face de moi avant de marmonner :

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir, croyez-moi. »

Il hausse les épaules et se dirige vers la salle de soins intensifs.

« Maman ? »

Je me retourne vers ma fille qui vient vers moi avec des béquilles.

« Tu es déjà réveillée ?

-Je dois passer à la maison pour prendre une douche, j'ai cours je te rappel.

-C'est vrai. Je vais t'appeler un taxi. »

Je prends le téléphone mais ma fille m'arrête :

« Rentre avec moi.

-Je ne peux pas Sayuri.

-Ça fait plus de deux jours que tu n'as pas dormis. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir que c'est mauvais.

-Sayuri …

-S'il te plait Maman. »

Face au regard suppliant de ma fille, je ne peux qu'accepter.

Lorsque nous arrivons chez nous, Sayuri me demande :

« Maman, pourquoi ne t'ais-tu pas remariée après Papa ? »

Je regarde ma fille avec incompréhension et elle rajoute :

« Grand-mère m'a dit que tu ne pensais jamais à toi et à ton bonheur, alors je voulais savoir pourquoi …

-Je n'ai jamais été mariée à ton père.

-Ah … tu sais Maman, je sais que Papa n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais j'ai toujours voulu le connaitre.

-Je te comprends. Mais le problème étant qu'il ne se souvient même pas de moi et il ne sait pas qu'il a une fille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lorsque j'ai voulu lui dire, il m'a demandé qui j'étais. Je savais inconsciemment qu'il ne m'aimait pas et pourtant, j'ai foncé tête baissée pour avoir au moins une nuit avec lui. Je ne pensais vraiment pas tomber enceinte. Et encore moins qu'il réagirait ainsi en me revoyant moins d'un mois après.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il est devenu ?

-Oh ma chérie, ton père reste toujours le même avec toujours autant de filles qui lui courent après. Si ce n'est plus. Il n'est pas fréquentable. »

Après un court silence, elle reprend :

« Crois-tu que je pourrai le rencontrer un jour ?

-Le veux-tu vraiment ?

-Je crois, oui.

-Alors je ferai ce que je peux.

-Merci Maman. »

[Quelques heures plus tard]

Me revoici à l'hôpital après quelques heures de sommeil. Je suis en avance sur mon horaire de travail, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Je m'installe au bureau des admissions avec un café et je soupire.

Le cas Matsumoto me pompe toute mon énergie.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Sans redresser la tête, je réponds :

« Ce n'est pas encore l'heure des visites, revenez dans une heure.

-Notre ami vient de sortir du coma, on aimerait le voir. Suguru a dit qu'il avait reçu l'autorisation de venir alors on pensait que …

-Je vois. »

Je redresse la tête et tombe face à deux yeux chocolat. L'homme est grand et possède un visage d'enfant. Son regard est triste et fatigué. Des cernes entourent ses yeux et sa bouche ne forme qu'une fine ligne blanche.

« Vous êtes un ami de Monsieur Matsumoto ?

-Vous …

-Je suis son médecin.

-Comment …

-Il est muet.

-On sait … »

Je penche la tête sur le côté et remarque un homme encore plus grand, androgyne. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont retenus par un élastique et des lunettes sont posées sur son nez.

« Je ne peux malheureusement vous autoriser l'accès au soin intensifs. Il y a déjà trop de monde. Dès que Monsieur Matsumoto sera transféré dans la même chambre que Monsieur Suzuki, vous pourrez le voir. D'ici là, vous pouvez attendre en salle d'attente.

-Comment va Ryo ?

-Mal. Non pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Il s'en veut beaucoup pour l'accident et se croit responsable.

-Merci Docteur. »

J'acquiesce et il me sourit doucement.

« C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre. »


	8. Chapter 7

_Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente entre les chapitres mais j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé en ce moment. J'essayerai de faire un effort mais malgré les vacances, ce n'est pas très facile pour moi d'écrire et de publier. _

_Je vous souhaite néanmoins de bonnes vacances et si je n'ai pas publié de nouveau d'ici là, un Joyeux Nowel et une Bonne Année._

_Sur-ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« Docteur, puis-je vous parler une minute ? »<p>

Je pose ma fourchette dans mon plateau et j'indique au brun de s'assoir en face de moi.

Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil rapide à la cafétéria et pose son regard sur moi. C'est yeux chocolats me sondent avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

« Ce matin, j'ai eu l'impression de vous avoir vu. Avais-je raison ?

-C'est fort possible Monsieur Yutaka. Vous êtes musiciens et …

-Non, je ne parle pas de nos métiers respectifs. Je parle d'il y a longtemps. Yuuki Takia, c'est ainsi que vous vous appelez ?

-Oui. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Vous étiez au lycée avec nous.

-Vous devez faire erreur, je ne me souviens pas avoir été au lycée avec vous.

-Vous avez quitté le lycée brusquement lors de votre dernière année. Sans aucune raison.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Vous êtes partie après que Suguru et vous ailliez …

-Ne parlez pas de ça. »

Il me sourit doucement, victorieusement.

« Alors vous étiez bien au lycée avec nous.

-Oui.

-C'est étrange…

-Pourquoi ?

-Suguru, après votre départ précipité, était très inquiet pour …

-Ne me faites pas rire Monsieur Yutaka. Après que nous aillions couché ensemble, il m'a oubliée comme n'importe quelle de ses conquêtes. Je n'étais qu'un nom de plus sur sa liste.

-Il vous a donc tant blessée … »

Je soupire et laisse passer un temps de silence avant de reprendre.

« Sauf votre respect Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous mêler de ma vie privée.

-Docteur, je sais pourquoi vous avez quitté le lycée. »

Mon cœur rate un battement.

« Je … vous …

-Je ne dirai rien à Suguru, je vous le promets. Mais parlez-lui-en. Il a le droit de savoir qu'il a un enfant.

-Sayuri m'a dit ce matin vouloir rencontrer son père. Je lui ai dit que je ferai ce que je pourrai… mais je dois avouer que je suis terrifiée qu'il puisse le savoir et qu'il me prenne ma fille. Vous savez Monsieur Yutaka, Sayuri est toute ma vie et je ne pourrai vivre sans elle. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction qu'elle aura lorsqu'elle saura que son père est l'un des hommes qu'elle admire.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. En attendant, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

-Je vous remercie, mais je pense que ça sera inutile. Cela fait 15 ans que je me débrouille toute seule, je pense être encore capable de le faire.

-Bien. Je retourne voir Takanori. »

Le brun se lève et quitte le réfectoire.

« Tiens, Yuuki ! Justement je voulais te voir. »

Un plateau se pose devant moi suivit d'une femme aussi brune que l'homme qui vient de partir. Ses yeux bleues ciel me transpercent de toute part. Je frissonne. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être transparente face à elle.

« Qui était-ce ?

-Un ami du père de Sayuri.

-Oh. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet.

-Quel est-il alors ?

-Suzuki et Matsumoto.

-Ah ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Suzuki refuse de parler et de manger. Quant à Matsumoto, il refuse de prendre ses médicaments et de manger également. Mais lui c'est moins grave, il est toujours sous perfusion. Yuuki, il faut que tu parles à Suzuki. Si Suzuki ne fait aucun effort, Matsumoto n'en fera pas.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Reiko, mais je ne te promets rien. »

Ses yeux bleus me sondent avant de murmurer :

« Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?

-Comment fais-tu pour savoir exactement ce que je ressens ?

-Allons Yuuki, on se connait depuis qu'on est gosse ! Je te connais par cœur. Et je te rappel que j'étais la seule à être au courant, sans compter tes parents, pour Sayuri. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle ? J'ai appris qu'elle s'est fracturée la cheville en sport.

-Elle va bien, malgré qu'elle soit très bouleversée par ce qu'il arrive à Matsumoto.

-Elle connait bien le groupe ?

-Elle les adore. Il y aura du avoir un concert vendredi, mais il a d'abord été annulé puis modifier afin qu'il ait quand même lieu.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Je crois. »


	9. Chapter 8

« Monsieur Suzuki, puis-je vous parler une minute ? »

Suzuki acquiesce et sort de la chambre avec moi. Nous nous dirigeons dans une salle de soin vide et il s'installe sur le lit. Je prends place sur une chaise et je commence :

« Monsieur Suzuki, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela ne peut plus durer. Voyez-vous, vous vous laissez mourir de faim et vous ne prononcez aucun mot. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous et pour votre entourage. Monsieur Matsumoto ne se souvient pas de l'accident et il ne comprend pas votre rejet brutal. Il se laisse donc dépérir lui aussi. Soit vous vous bougez, soit je devrais utiliser la force. Monsieur Matsumoto a besoin de reprendre des forces et en agissant ainsi, vous l'en empêchez. Et il en va de-même pour vous. Vous avez bien failli mourir et vous avez été opéré en urgence. Ne croyez-vous pas cela est suffisant ? »

Je soupire face au manque de réaction de mon patient et reprends :

« Je vais changer votre pansement. »

Alors que je désinfecte les points de suture sur le crâne de Suzuki, j'entends sa voix grave murmurer :

« Je m'en veux tellement ... Takanori ne mérite pas cela ... sa voix ... elle était tout pour moi ... son rire ... je ne l'entendrai plus ... il ne me dira plus « je t'aime » comme avant ... lorsqu'il ... se souviendra de l'accident ... il … il m'en voudra ... et ... il me rejettera ... je l'aime tellement vous savez ... je ne veux pas le perdre ... j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir … tout ce sang … et ses yeux ... ils étaient fermés … il ne répondait pas à mon appel ... ce qu'il lui arrive ... c'est de ma faute … »

J'entends un sanglot étouffer et je murmure :

« Après toutes les années que vous avez vécu ensemble et que vous avez partagé votre amour, je pense qu'il a besoin de vous malgré tout. Il vous aime. Il vous aime énormément. Il vous en voudra, certes, mais il ne voudra pas que vous partiez et que vous pleuriez ainsi. Il voudra que vous soyez là pour le soutenir et l'aider à avancer. Une épreuve comme celle-ci est difficile à surmonter. Mais grâce à votre amour et à votre présence, il pourra défier le monde avec le sourire. Je ne dis pas que la vie sera facile après votre accident, mais il va falloir que vous avanciez, tous les deux main dans la main. Vous vous aimez sincèrement et rien ne pourra détruire cet amour. »

Suzuki me regarde dans les yeux et je vois dans ses yeux baignés de larmes une peur immense.

« N'ayez pas peur de demain. Vivez au jour le jour. Avec votre petit ami.  
>-Comment savez-vous que Takanori et moi sommes ensemble depuis longtemps ?<br>-Je vous connais depuis le collège pour dire vrai. »

Je lui offre un petit sourire d'excuse et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

« Vraiment ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
>-Yuuki Takia.<br>-On était au lycée ensemble, non ?

-C'est exact.  
>-Ça alors … mais attendez ...<br>-Je ne veux pas parler de ma dernière année de lycée. Retournons dans votre chambre. »

Je me redresse brusquement et je sens une main sur mon avant-bras.

« Il n'y a que lui qui a oublié. Mais il ne tient qu'à vous de lui rappeler. »

Après avoir raccompagné Suzuki à sa chambre, je me dirige au bureau des admissions et je prends le téléphone. Je compose le numéro de portable de ma fille et j'attends. Elle finit par décrocher :

« _Allo ?_  
>-Sayuri, c'est moi.<br>-_Oh, Maman. Que puis-je pour toi ?_  
>-Je suis de garde ce soir.<br>-_Normalement ..._  
>-Oui, mais j'me suis mise de garde pour pouvoir t'accompagner demain à ton concert. Viens demain matin à l'hôpital, on ira directement à la salle de concert.<br>-J_e croyais que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler …_  
>-J'ai changé d'avis. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.<br>-_Bien. A plus tard alors._  
>-A plus tard. »<p>

Je sais que Sayuri voudra être à la salle de concert très tôt, voilà pourquoi je passe chez moi pour prendre des vêtements. Je retourne à l'hôpital et les mets dans mon cassier.

La nuit passe lentement et mes patients sont tous très calme. Je me permets donc une heure ou deux de sommeil avant de reprendre du service.

Les heures passent et le moment de plier bagages arrive. Je file prendre une douche rapide et je m'habille dans les vestiaires des médecins.

J'enfile un jean noir et un t-shirt rouge, le tout surplombé d'une veste noire. J'enfile une paire de basket et attache mes cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique.

Un raclement de gorge me faire me retourner vers la porte et mon cœur semble rater quelques battements.

Il est là. Et il me regarde.

« Docteur, puis-je vous parler une minute ? »


	10. Chapter 9

_« Docteur, puis-je vous parler une minute ? »_

J'acquiesce, peu sûre de ma voix. Il vient s'installer en face de moi, et moi, je lui tourne le dos pour faire face à mon casier, rangeant ainsi mes effets personnels.

Instinctivement, mes yeux se posent sur les photos accrochées à l'intérieur de la porte du casier. Elles représentent différents moments de ma vie avec Sayuri. Lorsqu'elle est née. Son premier anniversaire. A une fête de son école. Elle et moi en vacances.

Je sens alors une main se posé sur ma hanche et un souffle dans mon cou.

« J'aurai aimé vivre tous ces moments avec vous deux. »

Je le regarde grâce au miroir accroché au fond du casier. Son visage est triste et je comprends ainsi qu'il sait.

Je me retourne alors vers lui et il sourit.

« Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, tu sais. Pourtant, j'ai tout essayé pour. »

Son regard se perd dans le mien et il murmure :

« J'ai attendu sept mois que tu me dises pour Sayuri. Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit. J'ai compris trop tard que tu m'en voulais à mort de t'avoir brisé le cœur. Mais je voulais t'oublier. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pensais qu'à toi et à ta voix me murmurant « je t'aime ». Quand tu as quitté le lycée, j'ai tout fait pour savoir pourquoi. J'ai compris le jour où j'ai vu Uke à la porte de chez toi discutant avec ta mère. J'ai écouté la conversation et j'ai su que tu attendais un enfant de moi depuis deux mois. Je croyais dur comme fer que tu allais venir vers moi me l'annoncer, mais jamais tu l'as fait. Tu as élevé Sayuri seule et tu t'en aies admirablement bien sortie. »

Il marque une pause avec un soupire et reprend calmement :

« J'ai tout fait pour ne pas m'immiscer dans ta vie sans que tu ne le veuilles. Je n'avais pas prévu que Sayuri devienne fan du groupe. Encore moins que nous nous retrouverions ici suite à l'accident de Ryo et Takanori, et que tu serais leur médecin. »

Il sourit et ses yeux se mettent à briller.

« Lorsque je t'ai vu dans cette blouse blanche, j'ai été incroyablement surpris. En plus d'avoir élevé un enfant seule, tu as réussi à devenir médecin. Mais lorsque tes yeux se sont posés sur mon visage, j'ai compris l'erreur que j'avais faite en te laissant partir sans me battre. Alors j'ai cherché à savoir si tu te souvenais de moi en te posant des questions et j'ai été choqué. A chaque fois que je posais une question, tes yeux devenaient vides et ta voix froide. J'étais triste et en colère contre moi-même de t'avoir brisé. »

Sa main se pose sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux, soupirant de contentement.

« Je ne mérite pas que tu pardonnes mon erreur. Elle n'est pas pardonnable. Mais je veux pouvoir avoir la chance de te reconquérir. Je veux pouvoir rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu avec ma fille. Je veux pouvoir vous donnez tout l'amour dont vous avez manqué pendant ces quinze dernières années. Je veux être un père pour Sayuri, et un mari pour toi. Je veux vous donner une famille. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'ouvre les yeux et les ancre dans les siens.

« Ces mots, j'en ai rêvé depuis des années. Combien de fois me suis-je imaginée à tes côtés avec Sayuri. Tu n'as pas le droit de réapparaître comme ça dans ma vie en me demandant de t'accepter après m'avoir fait ça. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de priver Sayuri de son père. Tout en moi se bouscule et j'ai peur de faire une erreur en choisissant telle ou telle chose.

-J'accepterai le choix que tu prendras, peu importe qu'il me plaise ou non.

-Sayuri … souhaite te rencontrer. Enfin, elle veut connaître son père. Je lui ai promis de faire ce que je pouvais pour qu'elle puise te connaître. »

Un doux sourire apparaît alors sur ses lèvres et il se rapproche de moi.

« Sais-tu combien de fois ai-je eu envie de t'embrasser depuis que je t'ai revue ?

-Suguru … je …

-Sais-tu que j'en ai terriblement envie en ce moment-même ?

-Tu … »

Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et son visage s'approche du mien. Nos lèvres sont proches et nos souffles se mélangent. Mes yeux se noient dans les siens jusqu'à ce que je les ferme.

J'entends mon prénom puis je sens enfin sa bouche sur la mienne. Je soupire de bien être et entoure mes bras autour de son cou, me rapprochant ainsi de lui.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, nous restons front contre front et un léger rire sort de sa bouche.

« Mon Dieu, ce que tu m'as manquée …

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose ce que nous venons de faire.

-Pourtant nous l'avons fait. Nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. Et je ne le regrette pas.

-Moi non plus. »

Ses lèvres reprennent alors violemment possession des miennes et je gémis entre nos bouches. Le baiser devient désespéré et nous cherchons toujours plus de contacte.

Je me retrouve alors plaquée contre les casiers, mes jambes entourant sa taille, ses mains sous mon t-shirt lorsque j'entends :

« Maman ? »


	11. Chapter 10

« _Maman ?_ »

Je détache mes jambes et tombe brusquement sur mes pieds. Je remets mon t-shirt en place sous le sourire ironique de Suguru. Je lui jette un regard froid avant de me tourner vers ma fille.

« Tu … comment oses-tu ? »

Des larmes viennent perler au coin de ses yeux et je reste abasourdie devant ma fille. Je remets ma veste en place et m'approche de Sayuri.

« Sayuri …

-Ne me touche pas. »

Le ton de ma fille est tranchant et j'avoue ne pas trop comprendre cette réaction.

« Tu profite d'avoir comme patient Ruki et Reita pour te taper le guitariste ! Tu me dégoûte !

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère. »

Je me tourne vers Suguru et le regarde avec étonnement. Son regard est dur et il regarde Sayuri avec autorité.

« C'est pas parce que tu es Aoi de the GazettE et que je suis fan du groupe que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça ! Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres et dire comment me comporter ?

- Qui suis-je me demandes-tu ?

-OUI ! »

Un sourire désabusé apparaît alors sur ses lèvres et je baisse la tête.

« Il se trouve que je suis ton père, alors tu me parles également sur un autre ton. »

Je redresse la tête vers Sayuri qui regarde Suguru comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, puis elle explose de rire.

« Vous me faites une blague là ?

-Non Sayuri, Suguru est bien ton père.

-Je ne te crois pas. C'est impossible ! Maman, il ne peut pas être mon père !

-Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas être ton père ?

-Parce que tu es tout le contraire de ce que maman m'a dit ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien et de drôle ! Tu ne peux donc pas être mon père ! »

Il se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire et me dit :

« Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'elle me déteste autant ?

-Ce que tu m'as fait, tout simplement. »

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur Fujikawa.

« Docteur Takia ! Venez vite ! C'est Matsumoto ! »

Mon cœur rate un battement et j'abandonne tout le monde pour me rendre près de Matsumoto.

Lorsque j'arrive dans sa chambre, je le découvre couvert de sang sur son lit.

« On vient de le faire installer ici, il … »

Je m'approche rapidement et je constate les dégâts. Il s'est ouvert les veines.

« Putain … Apportez moi de quoi recoudre ses plaies et mettez-lui une perf' de sang. Il en a trop perdu. Fujikawa, intubez-le. Tosaka, occupez-vous de Suzuki. Yokosuka, compresses ! »

Je nettoie les plaies et les referme. J'applique un bandage et je soupire.

« Docteur ?

-Demandez un suivi psychologique immédiatement. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul une seule seconde, même pour aller aux toilettes. Dès qu'il se réveillera, donnez-lui des antidépresseurs.

-Et pour Suzuki ?

-Je vais voir avec Tosaka. »

Je sors de la chambre et tombe nez-à-nez avec ma fille et son père. Mes vêtements sont couverts de sang et je soupire.

« Il est hors de danger. »

Je rejoins Tosaka qui s'occupe de Suzuki et je dis :

« Suivis psychologique pour lui aussi. Demandez au Docteur Saeki, elle s'en occupera.

-Docteur, nous avons un sérieux problème.

-Lequel ?

-Suzuki, il refuse de parler et il n'a pas bougé depuis que je l'ai emmené ici. Aucune réaction.

-Il est en état de choc. Laissez-moi faire. »

Je m'agenouille devant Suzuki qui est assis et je le gifle. Il me regarde, puis se mets à pleurer.

« Ryo, Takanori va bien, il est hors de danger.

-Il… il a voulu mourir…

-Que ferais-tu à sa place ?

-Je ne sais pas … mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt …

-Je sais Ryo et il a besoin de toi. Dès qu'il se réveillera, prends soin de lui. Vous aurez tous les deux un suivi psychologique avec le meilleur médecin qui existe. Vous arriverez à vous en remettre, je vous le promets.

-Yuuki … »

Je prends Suzuki dans mes bras et le berce, le laissant se vider de son chagrin. Il finit par s'endormir et j'ordonne à ce qu'il soit emmené dans sa chambre.

Je vais ensuite prendre une douche rapide et ré-enfile ma blouse.

Je rejoins ensuite Suguru et Sayuri qui sont en salle d'attente.

« Sayuri …

-Je sais, tu ne peux pas m'accompagner.

-Je suis désolée.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée maman … je n'aurai pas du te parler comme ça … pardon… »


	12. Chapter 11

_C'est un chapitre court (désolée) mais important pour la suite. _

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

><p>Une semaine après l'incident, je n'ai toujours pas adressé la parole à Suguru. Pour dire vrai, je l'évite.<p>

Sayuri semble se rapprocher de lui et il semble prendre son rôle de père très au sérieux. Il s'occupe d'elle quand je ne suis pas présente.

A chaque fois que Sayuri me dit qu'il mange à la maison, je trouve un moyen pour finir tard et ne pas le croiser.

De plus que l'état de Matsumoto empire et Suzuki ne fait rien pour aller mieux.

« Putain Yuuki ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Eh ? »

Reiko me regarde avec les sourcils froncés, sa fourchette me pointant dangereusement.

« Yuuki, je te parle de tes patients et tu ne m'écoutes pas !

-Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées …

-Bah va lui parler au lieu de l'éviter !

-Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

-Pour Sayuri !

-OK …

-Bon, je te disais que Suzuki m'a dit que la voix de Matsumoto était très importante pour ce dernier et qu'il s'en veut à mort d'être la cause de cette perte. De plus, Matsumoto ne m'a pas confié un seul mot. Je ne sais pas s'il se souvient de son accident, ni même ce qu'il pense. Il faudrait faire quelque chose. Il est dans un état plus que dépressif et tant qu'il n'aura pas écrit ce qu'il pense, on ne pourra pas avancer.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

-Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que Suzuki soit au courant de ce qu'il veut écrire. C'est pourquoi il n'écrit rien.

-Comment Suzuki peut-il être au courant de ce qu'il se « dit » en consultation psychologique ?

-Il tient à être présent et Matsumoto n'a émit aucun refus jusqu'à maintenant. C'est pourquoi je ne peux le faire sortir.

-Je vois, j'irai parler à Suzuki de ce problème et à Matsumoto pour voir s'il veut bien se confier à moi. »

Plus tard dans la journée, je me rends dans la chambre de mes deux patients et je regarde Suzuki droit dans les yeux :

« A partir de maintenant, vous avez interdiction d'être présent lors des consultations de votre petit ami avec le Docteur Saeki, compris ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ainsi. Veuillez sortir maintenant, j'ai à parler à Monsieur Matsumoto en privé. »

Suzuki sort de la chambre et je m'assois au bord du lit de Matsumoto. Le regard de ce dernier reste fixé sur le mur en face de lui et ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

« Monsieur Matsumoto … regardez-moi. »

Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, je lui prends la main et insiste :

« Monsieur Matsumoto, s'il vous plaît, regardez-moi. »

Son regard vide se pose sur moi et j'ai comme l'impression que l'homme est mort.

« Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

N'ayant pour réponse que le silence et un regard vide, je reprends :

« Vous pouvez faire confiance au Docteur Saeki aussi. C'est un bon médecin et elle sait très bien trouver les mots pour aider et réconforter les personnes dans le besoin tel que vous. Mais pour cela, vous devez lui faire par de vos sentiments et de vos pensés. Et surtout, elle voudrait savoir si vous vous souvenez de l'accident. Je sais que pour vous c'est très douloureux, que vous en souffrez beaucoup. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir pour vous aider. »

Je marque une pause brève avant de reprendre :

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger, ni pour vous critiquer, ni pour prendre pitié de vous. Nous voulons vous aider à vous rétablir et à vous reconstruire. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous donniez du vôtre. Ecrivez-nous ou dessinez-nous ce que vous ressentez. C'est seul moyen que nous ayons pour vous aider. S'il vous plaît … »

Je pousse vers lui la petite table à roulette où y trône le bloc note et le stylo que nous lui avons donné.

Il les regarde un instant, puis tant une main fébrile vers eux. Il ouvre le bloc note, puis le stylo et écrit.

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues alors qu'il couche ses sentiments, ses pensés et sûrement ses souvenirs sur le papier.

Un quart d'heure passe ainsi, et il écrit beaucoup. Des sanglots silencieux le prennent mais il essuie rageusement ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

Il rebouche le stylo et pousse le bloc note vers moi, m'invitant silencieusement à lire ses mots qu'il vient d'écrire.

J'inspire un grand coup et lis :

« _Je me souviens. Je me souviens de l'accident. Je me souviens de tout …_


	13. Chapter 12

« _Je me souviens. Je me souviens de l'accident. Je me souviens de tout._

_Ryo et moi, on se disputait à cause de la Peace & Smile Company. Elle ne voulait pas que nous nous montrions en publique. Elle voulait que l'on garde notre relation secrète. Mais moi j'en ai marre de me cacher. Alors j'en avais parlé à Ryo. Je lui avais parlé de mon envie de montrer au monde entier l'homme que j'aime, de mon envie de quitter la PSC car je n'arrivais plus à être heureux comme cela._

_Mais lorsque j'en ai parlé à Ryo, il s'est énervé en disant que nous n'avions aucun avenir sans la PSC et que nous devions rester même si cela impliquait des sacrifices._

_Seulement, pour moi le sacrifice est énorme. J'en ai marre de devoir enlever mon alliance lors d'une interview, d'un concert, ou d'un shooting photos. Je veux pouvoir crier au monde entier que j'aime Ryo et qu'il m'appartient._

_Car je suis fou de jalousie lorsqu'une fan hurle son nom, ou lorsqu'elle lui dit « je t'aime ». Ryo est à moi et je ne peux lui montrer car le contrat que nous avons signé stipule que notre vie privée ne doit jamais se faire entendre. Qu'elle doit restée secrète. Et surtout, nous ne devons pas mentionner que nous sommes homosexuels._

_J'aime Ryo, de tout mon cœur. Je l'aime plus que mon métier. Plus que tout au monde. J'étais prêt à quitter le groupe pour pouvoir vivre mon amour avec Ryo comme je l'entendais._

_Mais Ryo ne voit pas cela de la même façon que moi. Voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes disputés dans la voiture. Voilà pourquoi l'accident a eu lieu._

_Ryo était furieux que je veuille quitter le groupe. D'après lui, sans moi le groupe n'est rien. Mais je n'en ai que faire. Ce n'est qu'un groupe. Ce n'est que de la musique. The GazettE a déjà bien vécu. Alors pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ?_

_J'étais furieux contre Ryo qui ne voulait pas me laisser parler. Alors j'ai détaché ma ceinture de sécurité et je lui ai ordonné de me laisser sortir. D'arrêter la voiture. Il a tenté de m'empêcher de prendre mes affaires à mes pieds et de remettre mon blouson._

_Il a, par conséquent, lâché la route des yeux. La voiture a glissé sur une plaque de verglas et nous avons foncé droit sur un poteau électrique. J'ai eu peur. Très peur. Et le noir m'a engloutit._

_Lorsque je me suis réveillée, vous étiez là et vous m'avez dit que j'ai perdu ma voix suite à l'accident._

_Je vous ai mentis en vous disant ne pas m'en souvenir. Car je voulais avoir oublié._

_J'avais peur pour Ryo mais vous m'avez dit qu'il allait bien, que seul moi avait eu le plus grave. J'ai été soulagé._

_Soulagé parce que Ryo n'avait rien. Soulagé car il était vivant. Soulagé pour tout un tas de choses._

_Mais je me suis vite rendu compte de ce que vous m'aviez dit : j'ai perdu ma voix._

_Ma voix. Mon métier. Je me suis dit « comment vais-je faire ? » ou encore, « est-ce que Ryo va m'en vouloir ? »._

_Lorsque je l'ai vu entrer dans un fauteuil roulant et qu'il a pleuré en s'excusant, j'ai compris qu'il ne m'en voulait pas mais qu'il s'en voulait à lui alors qu'il n'y était pour rien._

_Si je n'avais pas été têtu, si je n'avais pas piqué ma crise à mon tour, nous n'en serions pas là et je serai sûrement sur scène à faire semblant de ne pas aimer Ryo._

_Etrangement, cet accident a permis de révéler au monde entier mon amour pour Ryo même si les conséquences et les causes sont horribles. J'aime Ryo et tout le monde le sait._

_Pourtant, j'en garde un goût amer dans la bouche. Parce que maintenant, je ne peux plus lui dire combien je l'aime. Je ne pourrai plus lui dire combien je tiens à lui. Je ne pourrai plus lui dire combien il me rend heureux. Et ça fait mal._

_Alors je me suis dit qu'être là sans pouvoir lui parler, c'est comme si je n'étais pas là. Alors j'ai voulu partir._

_Mais j'ai vite regretté mon geste quand j'ai vu combien ça lui a fait mal. Quand il m'a dit qu'il ne serait plus rien si je venais à partir. Seulement, à cause de cet accident, mon Ryo n'est plus le même. Il ne fait que pleurer et se nourrit peu. Lorsqu'il me regarde ou lorsqu'il pense à moi, ses magnifiques yeux, qui avant me criaient tout leur amour, sont baignés de larmes et ça me brise le cœur. Mon Ryo est brisé et moi aussi._

_J'aimerai pouvoir le réconforter, lui dire combien je l'aime, lui chanter une chanson. Mais je ne peux pas et ça m'énerve._

_J'en viens à me détester. Me détester à vouloir aimer Ryo au grand jour. Car je l'ai perdu, comme j'ai perdu ma voix._

_Tous nos proches pensent que Ryo est le plus fort de nous deux. Qu'il est celui qui me protège. Qu'il est celui qui prend l'autre dans ses bras._

_Seulement c'est le contraire. Ryo est quelqu'un de très fragile malgré les apparences. Je me sens dans l'obligation de le protéger et de les serrer fort dans mes bras. De lui murmurer des mots doux, rassurants, au creux de l'oreille._

_Maintenant, comment puis-je faire tout cela si je n'ai plus de voix ? Comment puis-je le prendre, le protéger et le serrer fort dans mes bras alors que je suis tout autant brisé que lui._

_Si Ryo pleure, alors je pleure. S'il est brisé, alors je suis brisé. S'il est triste, alors je suis triste. S'il est heureux, alors je suis heureux._

_Mais depuis l'accident, depuis que je me suis réveillé, je n'arrive pas à l'aider. Je n'arrive pas à le réconforter. Et tout cela me tue à petit feu._

_Aidez Ryo, se sera m'aider aussi._

_Aidez-moi à le réconforter. »_


	14. Chapter 13

A la fin de ma lecture, mes joues sont inondées de larmes et je sais que Matsumoto attend une réaction de ma part. Seulement, les mots ne viennent pas. Ma voix reste bloquée au fond de ma gorge et j'ai l'impression que si j'ouvre la bouche, ce ne sera qu'un sanglot qui sortira. Je n'ose même pas regarder mon patient dans les yeux.

Je ne sais combien de temps le silence a duré dans cette chambre, mais je me souviens de Fujikawa est venu et m'a emmené en salle de repos. Peu de temps après, Reiko est arrivée et elle m'a prise dans ses bras.

Elle a pris le bloc note que je tenais encore aux creux de mes mains, et elle a lu à son tour les mots qui m'ont bouleversés.

Ce lorsque j'entends sa voix que je reprends un peu conscience du monde qui m'entoure et de l'heure qu'il est.

« Tu as réussi à le faire écrire …

-Je …

-Tu as mal, je sais. Prends une journée de repos Yuuki. Je m'occuperai de tes patients.

-Non… il … il a besoin de moi … je …

-Yuuki, c'est certes un conseil, mais c'est aussi un ordre. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore ton médecin. Alors rentre chez toi ! »

J'acquiesce et exécute son ordre. Je rentre chez moi.

Ma veste sur le porte-manteau. Mes clefs sur le meuble à l'entrée. Mes chaussures traînant dans le couloir menant au salon.

J'appuie sur le bouton du répondeur téléphonique et soupire. 3 messages.

Le premier vient de ma mère :

« _Yuuki ma chérie, c'est Maman. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sayuri et comme tu es occupée ces derniers temps, sache que je m'occupe de tout préparer. Tu auras juste à lui trouver un cadeau. Rappelle-moi pour qu'on en discute. Je t'aime ma chérie._ »

Le deuxième message est aussi de ma mère :

« _Yuuki ma chérie, c'est encore moi. Sayuri m'a demandé d'inviter son père. Je sais ce que tu en penses, mais si ça lui fait plaisir, je crois qu'on pourrait le supporter pour une journée, non ? De toute façon, ton père souhaite lui dire deux mots depuis bien des années. Ce sera l'occasion rêvée. J'inviterai Reiko aussi. Tu auras un double soutient moral comme ça. Rappelle-moi. _»

Le troisième message est de Suguru :

« _Sayuri ? Tu ne sembles pas être encore rentrée … hum … tu as oublié ton livre de cours chez moi. Je passerai pour te le ramener dans la soirée après être passé au studio. A tout à l'heure._ »

Alors que j'efface les messages avec rage d'avoir entendu sa voix dire que je vais le voir ce soir, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et ferme les yeux.

La porte d'entrée claque et Sayuri apparaît devant moi.

« Maman ? Tu es déjà rentrée ? Je croyais que tu ne revenais que demain matin.

-Reiko m'ordonne de passer 24h à me « détendre ».

-Que s'est-t-il passé ?

-Matsumoto a écrit …

-Oh … c'est si grave que cela ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il s'en remettra psychologiquement parlant, ou alors ce sera long. Très long. Nous ne pensions pas qu'il était aussi atteint par l'accident et …

-Il s'en souvient ?

-Oui. Il n'a jamais oublié quoi que ce soit.

-Tu sais Maman, quoi que tu en dises, ou que Reiko en dise, Ruki est fort. Très fort. Il s'en remettra, j'en suis sûre.

-Je souhaite que tu dises vrai, Sayuri, je le souhaite sincèrement. Mais je suis médecin avant tout et quoi que toi tu dises, mon avis médical est plus fort qu'une croyance quelconque. Je ne cherche pas à dire que Matsumoto est faible, loin de là. Mais les personnes les plus fortes psychologiquement peuvent sombrer dans une dépression irréversible suite à un choc tel que la perte de sa voix pour une chanteur ou encore la perte de son enfant pour une mère. Ces choses-là ne se contrôlent pas et la douleur peut parfois prendre le dessus sur notre force et notre courage. Lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui nous est cher, on peut ne jamais s'en remettre. »


	15. Chapter 14

Quelques heures ont passées après que je sois rentrée chez moi et je me décide enfin à prendre mon téléphone pour rappeler ma mère.

Je compose le numéro et j'attends qu'elle décroche :

« _Allo ?_

-Maman, c'est moi.

-_Yuuki ! Tu me rappelles rapidement dis donc !_

-J'ai une journée de repos forcé …

-_Oh … un problème à l'hôpital ?_

-Un patient difficile. Mais ça va aller. Explique-moi pour l'anniversaire de Sayuri.

-_Ah oui ! Comme elle mange à la maison le midi, j'ai discuté avec elle et on va faire ça à la maison._

-D'accord.

-_C'est le jour-même. Tâche d'avoir ta journée._

-J'essayerai. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela. Surtout si Reiko doit prendre ça journée aussi. On n'est, certes, pas dans le même département, mais je refuse que mon patient reste seul.

-_Yuuki … ?_

-Tu te souviens de Takanori Matsumoto ?

-_Ton copain d'école ?_

-Ouais, lui. Bah c'est mon patient, Maman.

-_Mon Dieu ! C'est pour cela que le père de Sayuri est de retour et au courant … Je me demandais comment tu l'avais retrouvé._

-Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. C'est lui qui m'a retrouvée.

-_Oui mais tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

_-_Oui, je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire Maman … pardon … je suis un peu à cran en ce moment. Et puis il doit venir voir Sayuri ce soir pour lui rendre un bouquin de cours qu'elle a oublié chez lui … Tu sais, elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de lui et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne également de moi. Ça fait presque 16 ans que je vis avec ma fille sans lui, et il débarque comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et je ne peux rien faire. Car je suis entièrement fautive dans l'histoire … je n'aurai pas dû garder ça pour moi et j'aurai dû lui dire … »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonne dans mon appartement et je me lève pour aller ouvrir sans écouter ce que ma mère me raconte à l'autre bout du fil.

Lorsque je le vois, je suis transportée ailleurs et ne vois plus que lui, oubliant ma mère au téléphone.

« Yuuki ?

-Salut.

-_Ma chérie ? _»

La voix de ma mère me ramène les pieds sur terre et je grogne.

« Excuse-moi Maman. Il vient d'arriver. Je te rappel plus tard.

-Yuu… »

Je raccroche au nez de ma mère et l'invite à entrer. Je hurle le nom de ma fille pour qu'elle se la ramène dans le salon et lorsqu'elle voit son père, elle lui saute au cou.

Je grogne à nouveau et opte pour un repli stratégique dans ma chambre. Je ferme le verrou de la porte et m'étale sur mon lit.

A quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai dormi plus de deux heures dans ce lit ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Lorsque je rentre chez moi pour dormir, je dors sur le canapé du salon.

Je me redresse en position assise et je souffle. Puis je tire la valise qui se trouve sous mon lit. Je la remonte sur mon lit et je l'ouvre.

Dedans, il y a tout un tas de souvenir de ma vie d'adolescente. Des photos de classes, des photos de sorties entre amis, des papiers de gâteaux ou de bonbons, des cahiers de cours, des lettres, des vêtements … tout ce que je cherche à oublier et qui me revient en mémoire depuis que Suguru est réapparu.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes larmes se sont mises à rouler sur mes joues et à tomber sur le papier glacé que je tiens entre mes mains.

[Flash Back]

_« SUGURU ! _

_-Reiko non !_

_-HEY ! SUGURU !_

_-Mais tu vas la fermer Reiko ?_

_-Je fais ça pour toi cocotte, alors sois plus polie avec moi ! SUGURU ! VIENS PAR ICI ! »_

_Il avançait vers nous de sa démarche souple et aérienne. Sa cravate défaite pendait autour de son cou et sa chemise à moitié boutonnée sortait de son pantalon. Ses cheveux en bataille retombaient sur son visage fin que j'admirais tant, que j'aimais malgré moi._

_« Que puis-je pour vous mes jolies ? »_

_Sa voix grave me donnait des frissons et je rougissais aux termes employés._

_« Yuuki et moi, on fait un album photos de notre dernière année lycée et il ne nous manque plus qu'une photo de toi. Ça ne te gêne pas ?_

_-Pas du tout ! »_

_Il offrait un sourire charmeur à ma meilleure amie et j'en étais jalouse malgré moi. Meilleure amie qui me poussait vers le garçon que j'aimais pour que je sois également sur la photo._

_Je rougissais encore plus alors qu'il passait son bras sur mes épaules et qu'il me murmurait de sourire à l'objectif._

_Le flash de l'appareil photo m'a ébloui et Reiko a couru vers nous._

_« Tu signeras la photo quand elle sera développée ?_

_-Avec plaisir. »_

[Fin du Flash Back]

Je prends la photo contre moi et m'allonge sur mon lit, pleurant en silence.

J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière …


	16. Chapter 15

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Ma fille souffle ses bougies avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle embrasse ma meilleure amie qui est également sa marraine. Puis elle saute au cou de son père et enfin, vient vers moi.

Je la prends dans mes bras et lui souffle à l'oreille combien je l'aime et combien je suis fière d'elle.

18 ans. Mon bébé, ma fille, a 18 ans. Elle s'approche ensuite de son petit ami qui l'embrasse sur la joue : car il a très bien compris que devant le père de Sayuri, les lèvres sont interdites.

Son petit ami. Petit frère de l'interne Fujikawa. Jun Fujikawa. Lorsque je l'ai su, j'ai cru avoir un malaise. L'incapable qui me sert d'interne a un petit frère qui a conquis le cœur de ma fille.

En parlant de cet incapable, il est là. Il me sourit à pleine dents et je grogne. Ce gars n'est pas doué de ses dix doigts et il souhaite être médecin urgentiste. Mais où va le monde ?

Je me tourne vers Takanori qui est assis sur les genoux de Ryo et lui sourit doucement. Il me fait comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il m'a écrit quelque chose sur son bloc note.

Bien que deux ans aient passé et qu'il n'ait pas retrouvé sa voix, il refuse catégoriquement d'apprendre le langage des signes. Ce serait pour lui « un signe qu'il est handicapé et que jamais il ne retrouvera sa voix ». Ce que je comprends totalement. A sa place, je réagirai de la même manière.

Je prends le bloc note et lis : « _Ta fille est trop mimi. J'aurai été hétéro, je me serai marié avec elle._ »

« Même pas en rêve le nain. »

Il me sourit à pleines dents et je remarque que Ryo resserre la taille de son petit ami possessivement. Je souris face à ce geste et me détourne pour regarder ma fille.

En deux ans, la situation n'a pas évoluée. Je suis toujours en train d'éviter Suguru. Sayuri m'en veut beaucoup pour ça, mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de la douleur que je ressens dès que je m'approche de cet homme. Bien que je l'aime encore de tout mon cœur, je souffre encore énormément.

Quant à Takanori, il n'y a aucune évolution dans son état. Physiquement, tout va au mieux, si j'en crois les rougeurs sur les joues de Takanori lorsque je l'examine et que je découvre des griffures ou des suçons sur son corps.

Malgré tout, sa voix ne semble pas vouloir revenir et je dois avouer que je m'y attendais. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas encore conclure trop rapidement. Cela ne fait que deux ans.

Je sais que Ryo est désespéré, et bien que le couple se fasse suivre par ma merveilleuse meilleure amie, je sais qu'il ne se remet pas mentalement de l'accident.

De plus, Takanori ne souhaite voir que moi comme médecin et refuse tout autres spécialistes pourraient l'aider plus que moi.

« YUUKI ! »

Je me tourne brusquement vers Ryo qui vient d'hurler mon prénom et je vois Takanori pris d'une quinte de toux silencieuse. Je me précipite vers lui et pose mes doigts sur sa gorge pour examiner le mal. Puis je sens l'odeur de la cigarette provenant de la pièce à coter et je soupire.

« Il n'a toujours pas compris que Takanori est de plus en plus sensible à la fumée de cigarettes. Venez, on va installer Takanori dans mon ancienne chambre. »

J'aide Ryo à soutenir Takanori pour qu'il puisse se lever, puis il le porte et me suit.

La maison de mes parents comprend plusieurs chambres, mais ma chambre est de loin celle la plus pratique pour Takanori.

Une fois installé sur le lit, je lui fais boire un sirop qui lui fait calmer sa quinte de toux mais qui va le faire dormir également.

Je laisse Ryo prendre soin de Takanori puisque je ne peux plus rien faire et descend dans la cuisine.

Là, se tient Suguru, une clope au bec, riant bêtement avec mon incapable d'interne.

« Toi !

-Moi ?

-Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas fumer quand Takanori est dans les parages ?

-Euh …

-Des centaines de fois ! Quand comptes-tu écouter ce que je dis ?

-Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça. Je te rappel que Takanori a eu un grave accident, qu'il a perdu sa voix et que depuis, il ne peut plus fumer ni même supporter l'odeur de ce truc qui va finir par te tuer !

-T'inquièterais-tu pour moi ?

-Certainement pas. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Mon patient peut en mourir, alors la prochaine fois, fumes dehors !

-Et s'il pleut ?

-C'est ton problème, pas le mien.

-Ce que tu es dure avec moi Yuuki !

-Je ne rigole pas Suguru. »

Je sors dans le jardin pour me rafraichir les idées. Le froid de ce début de janvier me fait trembler mais j'en ai que faire. J'en ai marre.

Je m'accroupie dans la l'herbe et me prends la tête dans les mains, soupirant à la fois de contentement et de tristesse.

Je sens alors une veste chaude se poser sur mes épaules et je lance un regard perdu à son propriétaire.

« Papa ?

-Ne tombe pas malade, ta mère serait triste si tu devais garder le lit le jour de l'anniversaire de ta fille.

-Papa … je suis perdue … Maman me manque … pourquoi elle est partie ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonnée maintenant ? J'ai besoin d'aide Papa … je l'aime et je ne sais pas quoi faire !»

Malgré moi, mes larmes se mettent à couler alors que mon père me prend dans ses bras.

« Ecoute ton cœur mon Ange. C'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire. C'est ce que te dirait ta mère. »


	17. Chapter 16

C'est avec horrible mal de tête que j'arrive le lendemain à l'hôpital. Non pas que j'ai bu quoi que ce soit qui puisse me mettre dans cet état, non, bien au contraire. Les cris de joie de tous ces gens réunis la veille m'ont donné des migraines à m'en taper la tête contre le comptoir de l'accueil. Ce que je fais d'ailleurs.

« Toi, tu as besoin d'un suivi psychologique !  
>-Fujikawa, le fait que vous avez été présent hier soir à l'anniversaire de ma fille ne vous permet pas de me tutoyer et d'être aussi familier avec moi. Que je sache, nous n'avons pas élevés les cochons ensemble. Allez plutôt travailler avant que je ne vous foute un coup de pied au cul.<br>-Oui Docteur Takia ... »

Mon incapable d'interne décampe rapidement sous le rire de Tosaka et de Yokosuka. Je les regarde froidement, ce qui fait cesser leur rire.

« Tosaka, si vous voulez devenir chirurgien, ce n'est pas en vous tournant les pouces. Allez travailler vous aussi.  
>-Oui Docteur.<br>-Yokosuka, allez me chercher un café s'il vous plait ...  
>-Tout de suite Madame. »<p>

J'attrape un dossier rempli par Fujikawa et je le lis :

« _Admis en urgence pour tentative de suicide. Coupures des veines des avant-bras. Perte de sang conséquente. Prescription d'antidépresseur. Suivi psychologique recommandé._ »

Je prends alors mon téléphone de service et appel Fujikawa qui doit être à l'autre bout de l'hôpital maintenant.

« _Allo ?_  
>-Fujikawa, lorsque vous aurez fini avec le patient dont vous vous occupez actuellement, et j'espère pour vous que c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, vous vous ramenez à l'accueil immédiatement.<br>-_Ok. _»

Je raccroche sans rien rajouté et je prends un dossier tenu par Tosaka.

« _Admis en urgence pour chute en vélo. Ce jeune garçon de 5 ans s'est fracturé le poignet en tombant de son vélo. Suite à une radio confirmant la fracture du premier diagnostic, une attelle a été mise à son poignet. Prescription d'antidouleur et d'anti-inflammatoire. Le jeune garçon a été renvoyé chez lui et un rendez-vous a été posé pour une évaluation de l'état._ »

Un café se pose devant moi et je remercie Yokosuka :

« Amenez-moi Tosaka lorsqu'elle aura fini ce qu'elle fait.  
>-Oui Madame. »<p>

Mes deux internes arrivent au bout d'une heure et je soupire :

« Il semblerait que l'un comme l'autre, vous ne connaissiez pas l'efficacité. Tosaka, que faisiez-vous ?  
>-J'examinais une de mes patientes.<br>-Il ne faut pas une heure pour examiner une patiente, soyez plus efficace. Fujikawa ?  
>-Examen plus scanner de contrôle.<br>-Mouais ... ça fait trois ans que vous êtes ici et vous ne gagniez toujours pas en efficacité. Fujikawa, lorsque vous remplissez un dossier, ce n'est pas une liste de course. Introduction, argumentation, conclusion. C'est comme à l'école. Même les infirmières ont un plus haut niveau que vous, c'est à ce demander ce qu'on vous a appris à l'école et comment vous en êtes arrivés là. Je tiens à ce que vous vous améliorez considérablement sur le reste de votre quatrième année d'interne. Il vous reste quelques mois avant qu'elle ne prenne fin. Si vous n'avez fait aucun progrès, je vous recalerai. Il vous reste deux ans avant que vous ne deveniez de véritables médecins. Alors comportez-vous comme tels. Je refuse d'avoir des incapables dans mon équipe. Me suis-je fais comprendre ? »

Un silence règne à l'accueil et tous les membres du corps médical présents nous regardent, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de patients en attente d'être pris en charge.

« Maintenant, Tosaka, videz moi les lits. Renvoyez les patients qui n'ont plus rien à foutre ici et vous Fujikawa, évaluez les dossiers des patients en attentes. Prenez le patient qui a le plus besoin de vous. Une fois fini avec celui-ci, recommencez. Videz moi cette foutue salle d'attente ! »

Mes internes partent au boulot alors que moi je sirote doucement mon café en analysant leurs dossiers.

« C'est dégueulasse de leur refiler la sale besogne pour se tourner les pouces.  
>-Nous ne sommes pas dans un moulin ici, Suguru. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne me tourne pas les pouces, je bosse.<br>-C'est ce qu'on dit.  
>-Tu veux quoi aujourd'hui ?<br>-La même chose que tous les autres jours.  
>-La réponse sera toujours la même alors. Tu peux partir. »<p>

Il soupire. Je redresse alors la tête vers lui et hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Serait-il en train d'abandonner ?

« Je te demande juste de m'accorder cinq minutes de ton temps pour que nous puissions discuter autour d'un bon repas.  
>-Un repas ne dure pas cinq minutes. Et je n'ai pas le temps.<br>-Hier tu as eu le temps pour me gueuler dessus.  
>-Cela n'a rien à voir.<br>-Yuuki, on a un problème toi et moi. Tu le sais très bien.  
>-Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Même si c'est un gros problème je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas le problème actuel.<br>-Et quel est le problème actuel ?  
>-Tu es sur mon lieu de travail Suguru.<br>-Et alors ?  
>-Est-ce que je viens te déranger pendant que tu es sur scène ?<br>-Pour venir me déranger sur scène faudrait-il déjà que je monte sur scène et que tu veuilles m'adresser la parole.  
>-Certes, mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. D'autant plus que je suis de mauvaise humeur.<br>-Non, c'est ton état d'esprit habituel.  
>-Crois-tu qu'en me critiquant de la sorte tu arriveras à me convaincre de venir manger avec toi ?<br>-Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te convaincre. Ça fait deux ans que je cherche à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec toi, mais toi, tu fais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.  
>-Et j'ai mes raisons.<br>-Putain Yuuki !  
>-Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai du temps à t'accorder. Maintenant dégage sinon tu vas avoir une raison valable de te trouver aux Urgences. »<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

Malgré tout ce que je peux dire ou faire, je sais que Suguru a raison et que nous devons discuter. Seulement, face à lui, je perds tous mes moyens et je deviens incapable de raisonner et de garder mon calme.

Ces deux années qui ont passé m'ont montré combien la stabilité de ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil et qu'il est sur le point de se rompre. Ma fille, mon unique enfant, s'éloigne petit à petit de moi pour se rapprocher petit à petit de son père afin de « rattraper le temps perdu ».

J'en veux terriblement à Suguru d'être réapparu comme cela. Je lui en veux de me faire ressentir encore tous ces sentiments envers lui. Je lui en veux d'être mon point faible. Je lui en veux pour énormément de choses que je ne saurais toutes les énumérées.

Mais mon principal problème, c'est que je l'aime. Je l'aime au point de le détester. Je l'aime au point de me détester. Je l'aime au point de tout vouloir abandonner.

[Flash-Back]

_« Alors Yuuki, tu as réfléchi au prénom que tu pourrais donner à cet enfant ? »_

_Je regardais ma meilleure amie avec des yeux baignés de larmes et je déniais de la tête. Comment pourrai-je réfléchir à cela, alors que je pleurai encore mon amour perdu ? Comment pourrai-je réfléchir au nom de l'enfant que je porte alors que mon cœur est brisé ? Comme pourrai-je réfléchir à une chose qui n'est même pas de mon âge ?_

_« Yuuki … »_

_Ma meilleure faisait tout pour que j'oublie, mais je n'y arrivais. J'avais dans mon ventre la preuve que tout était réel. Que tout l'amour que je lui avais donné m'était revenu à la figure. Que l'homme que j'aimerai probablement toute ma vie ne m'aimerait jamais. J'avais terriblement mal._

_« Il faut que tu penses à l'enfant qui grandit en toi Yuuki._

_-Je sais … mais c'est trop dur … _

_-Je comprends ce que tu ressens… _

_-Non … non … tu ne peux pas comprendre … et je ne souhaite jamais que tu comprennes … car c'est trop douloureux … tu ne mérite pas ça …_

_-Personne ne mérite ça Yuuki. Mais maintenant que tu as pris la décision de ne rien lui dire pour le bébé, il faut que tu te reprennes. Ce bébé ne pourra pas être épanoui avec une mère dépressive. Tu sais, tu peux encore choisir l'adoption pour …_

_-Non ! C'est MON bébé ! Je refuse qu'on me prenne MON bébé ! Tu entends ? »_

_Ma meilleure amie avait pris peur à ce moment-là. Et je pense que c'était justifié. Je m'étais levée, j'avais placé mes mains sur mon ventre rond de cinq mois et j'avais parlé durement en la fixant avec haine. _

_Mon bébé, il était tout ce qu'il me restait de lui et même si c'était égoïste de ma part de vouloir garder ce bébé à mon âge simplement parce qu'il était de lui, je n'en avais rien à faire. _

_Ce bébé, mon bébé, son bébé, avait été conçu lors de l'unique nuit où j'ai pu lui montrer l'étendu de mes sentiments pour lui et je refusais catégoriquement de m'en séparer._

_« Yuuki, viens t'assoir. Je ne veux pas te prendre ton bébé, détend toi. Je veux juste que tu sache toutes les options que tu as. _

_-C'est déjà tout réfléchi Reiko. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'élèverai mon bébé en faisant mes études à domicile et en travaillant pour le nourrir. _

_-Tu es courageuse … je t'admire beaucoup. _

_-J'aime déjà beaucoup mon bébé et je ferai tout pour lui. »_

[Fin du Flash-Back]

Ma fille est tout pour moi et ce litige, entre Suguru et moi, m'éloigne d'elle. Et cela me rend terriblement triste.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, après le travail, je ne rentre pas directement chez moi. Je dois régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute. Je dois avoir cette discussion avec Suguru.

Je sais que Sayuri dort chez son copain ce soir. Donc elle n'est ni chez moi, ni chez Suguru. Je ne risque donc pas de la croiser chez lui. Et donc, je n'aurai pas à répondre à d'autres questions.

Une fois devant la porte de son appartement, je mets presque dix minutes avant de sonner. La peur me noue l'estomac et me fais trembler.

Je me répète ce que je dois lui dire une centaine de fois jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Je respire un grand coup et …


	19. Chapter 18

_Une fois devant la porte de son appartement, je mets presque dix minutes avant de sonner. La peur me noue l'estomac et me fais trembler._

_Je me répète ce que je dois lui dire une centaine de fois jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre._

_Je respire un grand coup et_ je m'attendais tout sauf à ça je crois.

Mon cœur a raté un battement violement et j'en ai eu un vertige. J'ai bien cru m'évanouir sous le choc.

Devant moi se tien une femme. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. Elle était sans doute d'une grande beauté, mais cela m'importait peu.

Elle me regarde avec insistance et mépris. Qui est-elle ? Que fait-elle ici ?

Puis il apparait dans mon champ de vision, aussi peu vêtu qu'elle. Lorsqu'il me voit, il pose sa main sur son épaule et dit :

« Mihoko … laisse-nous, tu veux ? »

[Flash-Back]

_Je regardais la fille accroché au bras de l'homme que j'aimais en grinçant des dents. Celle qui m'avait enlevé l'homme que j'aimais depuis cette nuit._

_« Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? _

_-Mihoko Hiyama. »_

[Fin du Flash-Back]

Dans mes souvenirs, elle n'avait pas cette longue chevelure blonde. Au contraire.

« Ca recommence …

-Yuuki, écoute-moi…

-Non. Toi écoute-moi. Il y a 18 ans, lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi et que j'ai voulu te le dire, elle était déjà pendue à ton bras. Maintenant que je viens pour discuter avec toi, je l'a retrouve encore pendue à ton bras. C'est à ce demandé si elle n'est pas engluer à toi ! »

Je marque une pause douloureuse et je reprends, les larmes s'entendant dans ma voix.

« Tu sais … je voulais faire un effort pour Sayuri. Car elle souffre de notre conflit. Là, j'ai l'impression que l'effort que je viens de faire ne sert à rien. Que tu te fous de ma gueule depuis le début. Tu sais Suguru, quoi que j'aie pu te dire ces deux dernières années, je t'aime encore. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Mais savoir que pétasse décolorée puisse venir et tout réduire à néant encore une fois, ça me met en rogne et j'ai envie de fuir.

-Yuuki, laisse-moi t'expliquer….

-Je ne veux pas de tes explications. Je ne veux pas entendre le moindre mot. Car même si c'est pour me dire que c'était juste pour tirer ton coup, ça me fera mal. Je t'aime. Et savoir qu'une autre est passée entre tes bras, dans ton lit, j'en ai des nausées.

-Je t'aime aussi Yuuki…

-On ne dirait pas… écoute Suguru, j'crois que je vais partir. Parce que … parce que si je reste là, je vais … je vais m'énerver, ou pleurer, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Alors vaut mieux que je parte … on … on en reparlera un autre jour.

-Yuuki !

-Non, laisse-moi partir. »

Je me suis dégagée de sa poigne et je suis partie.

Le reste de cette journée n'est qu'un souvenir vague et flou.

Je me souviens être montée dans ma voiture, d'avoir pris le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, mais je ne me souviens pas d'être rentrée chez moi.

Je me souviens d'un trou noir, d'une sensation de brulure mais en même temps d'un froid immense et d'une odeur de sang. Puis un long silence effrayant et un _bip_ régulier que je saurai reconnaitre entre mille.

Je suis à l'hôpital. J'entends des voix familières. Je ne peux pas bouger, ni parler, ni ouvrir les yeux. Je reconnais la sensation au fond de la gorge comme étant une intubation.

J'ai mal de partout. Mes poumons me brulent à chaque respiration. Je sens les médicaments donner en intraveineuses me parcourir le corps à une vitesse folle. Ma tête me lance comme si j'avais pris un mauvais coup violent.

Que se passe-t-il ?


	20. Chapter 19

La première chose que j'ai apprise après être devenue médecin des urgences est que dans le monde des urgences, il n'y a pas de miracles.

Soudainement, des blessures et des maladies attaquent sans merci les personnes et changent leur vie de façon irrationnelle.

Avec seulement de l'amour et du courage, les patients ne peuvent être réanimés. Ce qui peut les sauver sont les compétences d'un médecin et l'adrénaline.

Exactement. Dans le monde urgences, il n'y a pas de miracles.

Le fait que les miracles ne se produisent pas est la confirmation, pour nous docteurs, que nous devons continuer. C'est ce que j'ai pensé récemment.

Mon père, qui était médecin, disait souvent que devenir docteur signifiait que tes vacances annuelles disparaissaient.

Mon père était toujours à l'hôpital durant les vacances de Noël. Il n'était jamais à la maison.

Mais je n'étais pas triste. Au contraire, j'étais fière. Fière parce que grâce à lui, il y avait des gens qui ont peu avoir un agréable Noël. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il avait eu des expériences insupportables, insurmontables.

Toutefois, le fait de me retrouver à la place du patient alors que je suis médecin est un regrettable événement. Cependant, je comprends maintenant ce que ressentent les patients … et ça fait mal.

Mais, c'est la vie. Seul le timing peut influencer la vie d'une personne.

Si j'étais partie cinq minutes plus tôt, ou si je vivais plus près de l'hôpital. Les possibilités sont infinies.

Oh ! C'est pareil en amour. Les rencontres ont lieu par hasard et l'amour est toujours imprévisible. Je l'ai compris à mes dépends …

Je me suis toujours dit que, pour continuer à être un bon docteur des urgences, il faut apprendre à faire face à des choses telles que l'abandon.

Dois-je abandonner ? Ou dois-je me battre ?

Tel que je suis actuellement, je n'ai pas la force de me battre. J'ai mal de partout et mes seuls forces qu'il me reste commence à m'abandonner.

Il n'y a pas de miracles dans le monde des urgences. C'était la première chose que j'ai apprise quand je suis devenue médecin.

La seconde chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'en face d'un patient, il n'y a pas de docteur qui ne souhaite pas un miracle.

Oui. Cela signifie que les gens ne peuvent s'empêcher de souhaiter des miracles.

Toutefois, les miracles n'existent pas. C'est pour cela que, malgré que j'essaye de me battre, la vie quitte peu à peu mon corps.

C'est pour cela que peu importe ce que je dis, au final, je fais ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, là, maintenant, c'est ne plus avoir mal.

Non. Les miracles n'existent pas. Mais on en attend tous un au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Ma vie qui ne se résume qu'à un long _bip_ agonisant et à un :

« _Heure du décès : 21h04._ »


	21. Epilogue

Ma première expérience de séparation dans ma vie fut le décès de mes parents. Lorsque mon père a quitté la maison, il m'a donné une petite tape sur la tête. Je me souviens m'être demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça. J'ai trouvé cela étrange sur le coup.

La séparation est un moment indispensable dans une vie. Chagrin d'amour. S'éloigner de certains amis. Et la mort. Parfois, elle peut être prévue. Mais aussi soudaine.

La conclusion à toute rencontre est sans aucun doute une séparation.

Il y a des choses qui doivent être dites et des mots qu'on regrette de ne jamais avoir prononcé.

Des larmes seront versées, parfois. Un cœur sera brisé, souvent. Mais il faut savoir dire ce que l'on doit dire, et au bon moment.

Nous allons surement devoir nous séparer un jour ou l'autre. C'est inévitable. C'est une vérité. Mais …

Nous savons qu'il a des adieux difficiles. Il y a des adieux pour un départ et il y a des adieux pour mieux affronter le futur…

Et nous le savons, la seule vérité est que toute séparation rend les gens plus fors.

Je l'ai appris à mes dépends, malheureusement. Je l'ai appris lorsque tu nous as quitté. Je l'ai appris en regardant ta fille devenir une vraie femme. Je l'ai appris en voyant mon ami tout faire pour votre enfant puisse vivre sans manquer de rien.

Aujourd'hui, bien des choses ont changé. Mais tu n'es plus là pour le voir.

J'espère au moins que là où tu te trouves, tu es enfin sereine et que tu ne souffres plus.

Car malgré tout, malgré cette séparation qui t'a brisé le cœur, tu es devenue la femme la plus forte que je connaisse.

Je t'admire encore pour ce que tu es devenue afin de vivre une vie normale. Et je t'admire pour avoir eu le courage d'affronter tes peurs les plus profondes.

Il est tend pour moi de mettre un point final à ce chapitre. Je dois tourner la page et avancer. Je dois prendre exemple sur toi et être fort.

« Takanori, tu viens ?

-Hmm … oui, j'arrive. »

Tu sais Yuuki, quoi je fasse, quoi que je dise, je suis triste. Car te dire adieu est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais. Ce n'est pas un simple départ, ni même un adieu pour affronter le futur. Non. C'est un adieu définitif. Un adieu sans retour en arrière possible.

Les larmes que j'ai versées ont permis de me rendre plus fort. Mais comment puis-je vivre en étant plus fort si tu ne peux le voir ?

Je crois… non, j'en suis sûr. Aucun de nous ne sera plus comme avant. Aucun de nous ne pourra un jour sourire en venant ici.

Car, Yuuki, tu es partie.

* * *

><p><em>Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir partager cette fic avec vous. <em>

_Vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page fan facebook pour suivre l'actualité de toutes mes fics : https :/ www .facebook .com /pages /Yuukis-Fanfics /219982338038871 (supprimez les espaces pour vous rendre sur la page). _

_Encore merci à tous et à la prochaine !_

_Yuuki Takia ~ _


End file.
